This invention relates to a belt and a holster for a sidearm which is easily and rapidly attached to the belt or detached therefrom without the necessity of having to unloosen the belt and remove it from the belt loops of the clothing of the person wearing the belt.
It is well known that holsters for side arms are normally designed with a loop for supporting the holster from a belt worn around the waist of the person carrying the sidearm. In most instances the belt is strung through belt loops in the coat or trousers to which the belt is attached, and in order to attach the holster it is necessary to unstring the belt through sufficient number of belt loops to reach the position where the holster will be carried and then to string the belt through the holster loop and through the unstrung belt loops before the belt can be buckled again. The reverse operation is of course necessary when the holster is to be removed from the belt. This operation is especially true in the case of holsters which are worn beneath a jacket and carried on the trouser belt. One type of such a holster is described and claimed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 954,351 filed Oct. 25, 1978.
One type of holster that is attachable to the belt of the user without the necessity of unstringing the belt is shown in my patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,639. While this patented holster is desirable for many purposes, it is not particularly applicable to a leather holster. It is an object of the present invention to provide a means of attaching a holster which may or may not be leather, to a trousers belt without requiring the belt to be removed from the belt loops of the trousers.